Gives You Hell
by esquimauve
Summary: Tony et Steve avaient toujours eu une certaine alchimie : l'alchimie de s'embêter jusqu'à ce que l'autre explose tel le grand Hulk. Chacun était sur tous les fronts pour faire plier l'autre, le faire craquer. Notamment Tony, qui s'adonnait chaque jour à ce sport qui était devenu son favori avec le temps.


**Gives You Hell.**

 **Résumé :** Tony et Steve avaient eu une certaine alchimie : l'alchimie de s'embêter jusqu'à ce que l'autre explose tel le grand Hulk. Chacun était sur tous les fronts pour faire plier l'autre, le faire craquer. Notamment Tony, qui s'adonnait chaque jour à ce sport qui était devenu son favori avec le temps.

 **Pairing :** « Amitié » Stony.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je vais simplement vous demander de vous dire que tous les Avengers – à part Thor, ne sont pas repartis chez eux mais sont restés à New-York pour réparer les dégâts. Le but de cet OS est complètement sur le thème du divertissement, du lâché-prise en ces temps durs de rentrée, donc l'histoire ne suit pas un fil conducteur trop compliqué ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction dans le domaine des Avengers, soyez indulgent et faîtes-moi part de vos pensées, de ce qui vous a plu ou non ! :p

 **. . .**

La journée s'annonçait nuageuse, remplie de brouillard, c'est ce qu'avait noté Steve dans un coin de sa tête quand il était apparu sur le pont supérieur de la base du SHIELD.

Le vaisseau se déplaçait lentement, ce qui permettait de ne pas avoir de nausée. Le blond s'approcha du rebord et mit ses jambes en suspension dans le vide, il fallait un peu plus pour effrayer le Capitaine de l'Amérique après tout. Et pourtant, l'eau était à plus d'une centaine de mètres en dessous de ses pieds, s'il faisait un faux mouvement, la chute lui serait mortelle.

Le pont supérieur – d'habitude en constant mouvement à cause des travaux, ne laissait apercevoir qu'une personne, nettoyant l'aile d'un avion de ligne. Il était très tôt, mais Steve avait toujours préféré se lever en avance, avant tout le monde.

Non seulement car son expression favorite était « la journée appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt » mais parce qu'il pouvait profiter de la nature – si l'on pouvait appeler ça, nature, à cet instant – et le bienfait du silence sur son esprit à cran.

Depuis le départ de Thor et son frère, tous les évènements passés l'avait frappé avec une telle force qu'il avait failli tomber en dépression. Heureusement pour lui, les Avengers avaient été là pour lui rappeler qu'ils avaient traversé cette période tous ensembles et qu'ils en ressortiraient plus fort en s'entraidant et en se parlant.

Sauf que ce n'était pas vrai, ils avaient tous une manière d'oublier autrement qu'avec la parole, pour quelques secondes.

Tony faisait des blagues encore plus débiles qu'auparavant, il prenait tout à la rigolade et sa en devenait épuisant. De plus, sa cible favorite était le pauvre Steve. Natacha restait froide – au moins quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé. Clint nettoyait son arc une vingtaine de fois par jour, prétextant qu'il y avait encore du sang sur celle-ci. Bruce s'adonnait à des calculs tous plus complexes les uns que les autres, en restant calme et impassible pour ne pas faire ressortir la bête. Puis Steve gardait son uniforme le plus loin possible de sa vue. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à le renfiler.

Et voilà, le silence n'était jamais un silence, le repos n'était jamais un repos. Toutes ses pensées étaient toujours là pour l'accabler durant les moments de paix.

Steve commençait même à se demander si la sérénité, la quiétude, n'était pas quelque chose de néfaste. Il devrait probablement bouger, garder son corps en état, et pourtant il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait simplement qu'on le lâche.

Et si restait au SHIELD avait été une mauvaise idée ? Que cet environnement lui rappelait d'une manière encore plus forte tout ce qu'il avait vécu ses derniers mois ? _« Bien sûr, idiot. »_ Sa conscience n'utilisait jamais des mots aussi crus, mais lui-même le pensait, alors il n'y avait pas de mal.

Il soupira et explora avec son regard le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Soudain, dans un silence de cérémonie, plus lourd et encombrant qu'auparavant, un objet à grande vitesse lui fonça dessus, le faisant chavirer dans le vide, partant tout droit à la rencontre de l'eau et ses abysses.

Steve avait entendu le bruit d'un moteur ou d'un réacteur, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait aussi rapidement – et encore moins sur _sa_ personne !

Le blond se replia en position fœtus. Il enveloppa ses jambes de ses bras, les serra aussi fort que sa force le lui permettait. Il replia son menton dans sa masse et se sentit filer tout droit vers son point de mort. Mais qui avait bien pu le pousser de là-haut ? Comment le SHIELD avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer une intrusion ?

Il n'en savait rien et ne saurait probablement jamais, la descente lui coupait le souffle et tout ce qu'il demandait était que tout se termine vite, que l'on abrège ses souffrances, alors il ferma les yeux. Mais quelque chose en métal, contre lequel il vint se cogner, l'arrêta brutalement, vidant l'air de ses poumons en une fraction d'instant.

« Alors ? Pas trop eu peur Captain ? »

L'homme en armure le ramena sur le pont et le déposa avec brutalité. Steve roula sur quelques mètres et se releva rapidement, retrouvant de l'air ainsi que des couleurs.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui m'a poussé, je vais faire une crise ! s'exclama Steve en pointant du doigt le fautif.

\- Je ne dirais rien dans ce cas, les crises c'est mauvais pour les vieux et je ne veux pas être la cause de ton décès, fit Tony avec un calme spectaculaire, néanmoins, un sourire narquois avait prit place sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu aurais pu me tuer !

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait puisque tu te tiens toujours devant moi. Et puis je n'allais pas te bousculer dans le vide sans te récupérer, le test n'aurait plus été un test ! »

La colère s'emparait petit à petit de Steve qui en avait marre d'être prit pour l'objet de Tony. Il était le testeur de toutes les blagues que l'autre avait envie de faire, s'il en avait envie ou non, et ce n'était plus drôle pour personne au SHIELD, à part Tony, bien sûr.

« Un test, un test de quoi ? J'ai failli me faire tuer Stark ! Tu voulais voir si je me pisse dessus quand je suis en panique ? s'indigna le blond en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je voulais voir si ma nouvelle armure était concluante, si elle marchait bien. Tu sais quoi ? Tout marche pour le mieux, allez applaudit, ça va te calmer un bon coup ! »

L'armure disparue par morceaux quand Iron Man appuya sur un bouton. Steve s'avança vers le brun en le regardant toujours d'un mauvais œil, fulminant la descente cauchemardesque qu'il venait d'effectuer.

« Je ne suis pas ton toutou Stark, je ne me plis pas à tes volontés quand bon te semble ! Je ne suis pas ton rat de laboratoire !

\- Pourtant tu en es bien un pour le SHIELD et tu ne leur dis rien à eux.

\- Ne me teste pas, je te jure que je vais t'en foutre une si tu continues ! Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je ne suis pas un objet conçu pour effectuer tes tests ! Et si ton armure n'avait pas marché ? On aurait tous les deux signés notre arrêt de mort ! Ils auraient n'ont pas eu un seul enterrement à organiser, mais deux ! Tu t'en serais mordu les doigts en enfer, cracha Steve en tapotant sur le torse de Tony.

\- Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça a marché, et nous sommes vivants ! Alors arrête trois minutes de faire ta princesse pisseuse emmerdeuse du monde. »

Le poing de Steve alla se loger droit dans le nez de Tony, il n'attendait plus que le feu vert pour se défouler, et il l'avait reçu. Steve avait trop laissé faire, et il en avait marre, il avait envie de se démarquer et montrer le fond de sa pensée à son « allié ». Peu importe les conséquences, il ne pensait qu'à mettre une bonne leçon à cet égocentrique.

Les blagues étaient trop gentilles pour le brun, mais à un moment il fallait lui dire STOP, car elles devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses pour le monde qui l'entourait.

Tony répondit par la suite par un coup de genou bien placé. Steve s'effondra sur le sol en gémissant de douleur mais se releva par la suite, bien plus hargneux qu'auparavant. Il cherchait la bataille, il allait trouver la guerre.

Le combat se continua pendant cinq longues minutes avant que quelqu'un – ou plutôt une dizaine de personnes, ne vienne s'interposer entre eux. Les coups partaient sur tous les fronts : coup de poing dans la tempe, coup de tête, uppercut.

Steve était bien évidemment le dominant de la partie, il était entraîné et Tony avait toujours compté sur son armure pour le protéger, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne lui servait à rien.

Le super soldat immobilisa le millionnaire en posant un genou sur son ventre et en calant son avant-bras contre son cou, de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. La tête de la « victime » pendait et tanguait dans le vide en faisant de gros yeux. Steve aurait eu peur en temps normal d'une position telle qu'elle, il aurait pensé que le brun pouvait se fracturer la colonne, mais il était bien trop remonté pour le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

« St..Steve... Lâche... Moi, murmura difficilement Tony en grinçant des dents.

\- Dis-moi que tu vas arrêter tes blagues de mauvais goûts et je te lâcherais par la suite, compris ?

\- Moi et mes blagues on ne fait qu'un, si tu me les... Steve mit un peu plus de force dans son avant-bras, ok ! J'arrêterais. » s'écria un Tony au bord de l'étouffement.

Les deux hommes furent séparés quand une chaîne tira le super-soldat de la carcasse du brun. Ce dernier se mit à tousser et à se masser le cou.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? Pouvez-vous m'explique messieurs ? »

Nick Fury. Tony prétexta un mensonge, il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis avec le directeur du SHIELD car celui-ci pouvait se montrer encore plus pénible qu'en temps normaux quand l'un des Avengers décidait de désobéir aux règles.

« Rien, Steve et moi nous nous entrainions.

\- En vous battant ? Sur le pont supérieur, à moitié au dessus du vide ? Pourtant vous savez très bien tous les deux qu'une salle d'entraînement est mise à votre disposition, ainsi que des cibles pratiquement réelles, de sortes que vous ne puissiez pas vous entretuer.

\- On voulait quelque chose de plus réaliste, du vrai combat. »

Le directeur sembla surpris et ne croyait pas les paroles des garçons, mais il n'en fit rien.

« La prochaine fois d'ailleurs, et je ne veux pas qu'il y en est une, tâchez de ne pas vous tuer ou vous blesser pour un simple combat de routine, compris ? Je ne veux pas qu'un de mes meilleurs éléments soit blessé si nous devions combattre à nouveau.

\- D'accord. » s'écrièrent les deux garçons du mieux qu'ils purent pour paraître convaincants.

Nick s'apprêtait à partir mais il se tourna et observa Steve.

« Soldat Rogers, évitez de faire un combat à corps à corps avec notre ami Stark, vous savez pertinemment qu'il n'est pas bon dans ce domaine-là. Vous auriez pu le tuer rien qu'en lui donnant un coup de poing dans son cœur artificiel.

\- C'est lui qui a proposé, je ne voulais pas le contrarier !

\- Très bien, mais retenez ce que je viens de dire, au risque d'avoir de graves sanctions !

\- Retenu, Monsieur Fury. »

Et Nick s'en alla pour de bon, laissant un Steve et un Tony méfiant l'un envers l'autre, et toute la suite des Avengers qui les avaient rejoints pour arrêter le massacre. Personne ne croyait à cette histoire, mais personne non plus n'eu la force de le faire remarquer aux deux énergumènes.

 **.**

Steve y avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant les travaux de la ville de New-York et s'il piégeait Tony Stark à son propre jeu ? Faire des blagues pour faire des blagues.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature propre de se venger pour des actes, mais il avait comme la soudaine envie d'énerver cet Iron Man – qui avait failli le tuer en le jetant du haut de la base volante du SHIELD. Il avait envie de l'énerver jusqu'à épuisement et capitulation de ce dernier.

« À quoi tu penses, Rogers ? lui demanda Clint qui déblayait tant bien que mal une voiture coincée sous un lampadaire.

\- De l'aide peut être ? proposa Steve, l'archer acquiesça et ils purent sortir à eux-deux le lampadaire. Pour répondre à ta question, je pense à comment je vais me venger de Tony.

\- Je savais bien que vous cachiez quelque chose. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il m'a poussé de la base, dans le vide, sans protection et sans me solliciter pour savoir si j'étais d'accord. Il m'a simplement poussé pour savoir si sa foutue armure volait bien ou non, si elle n'était pas défaillante.

\- J'ai toujours su que ce gars ne vivait que pour lui et qu'il était fou, mais pas à ce point, souffla Clint en s'essuyant le front, où perlaient des gouttes de sueur.

\- Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps que j'avais envie de me venger pour toutes ces conneries qu'il me fait subir. Et là j'ai envie qu'il paye, cette session bagarre était bénéfique mais elle ne m'a pas assez apporté, j'ai besoin de plus.

\- Tu veux te salir les mains on dirait. Je suis partant pour faire partit du plan ! »

Steve sourit et tapa dans la main que son coéquipier lui tendait. Il allait se salir les mains comme l'avait si bien dit Clint, et pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait hâte de commencer.

 **.**

Le lendemain, c'était repos. Chacun était dans son quartier à vaguer aux occupations qu'il aimait. Natacha s'entraînait contre des robots virtuels, Bruce était dans sa chambre et en profitait pour faire une sieste. Hawkeye, quant à lui, se trouvait allongé dans les conduits d'aérations, ayant pour visuel le laboratoire de Tony. Ce dernier faisait d'ailleurs quelques dernières petites retouches sur son armure.

Il sortit un talkie-walkie de sa poche. Lui et Steve avaient eu envie de repartir en enfance et cette blague en sortait tout droit, d'ailleurs. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un plan comme celui-ci avait été pensé et allait être effectué par un agent hautement entraîné et un super soldat, qui était censé défendre leur nation.

Mais cette situation n'était pas une mission à gros risques – à part si on comptait la fureur qui habiterait Tony après ça.

« Paré.

\- Paré. »

Clint vérifia si Tony avait le dos tourné, il descendit en rappel en faisant le moins de bruit possible et lui déroba un objet quelconque. Il remonta expressément dans sa cachette et referma la grille avec tout autant de précaution.

Puis il regarda la scène. Tony s'était retourné et cherchait avec des yeux fous l'objet que Clint venait de lui subtiler.

« Il était là y'a trois secondes ! C'est pas possible ! »

L'archer passa un rapide coup d'œil sur l'objet qu'il possédait. Une sorte de boite en métal avec un logo inscrit dessus. Une tête de mort, quoi de plus rassurant ? Si ce truc lui explosait en pleine face, il était sûr que Hawkeye ne serait plus que lambeaux.

« Calme-toi Tony, ce n'est rien, tu vas passer à une autre étape, allez... »

Tony retourna à sa position initiale et configura un programme sur ses engins tactiles 4D, il était de dos et semblait de nouveau concentré sur sa tâche, alors Clint descendit une nouvelle fois pour poser la bombe – peu importe, et attrapa une fiole contenant un produit à l'odeur nauséabonde.

Le produit empestait les conduits d'aérations, ce qui ne servait plus à rien actuellement. Œil de faucon tira sur son t-shirt pour protéger son nez et prit sur lui pour ne pas tousser ou pleurer. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire une chose telle qu'elle ? Ah oui, car il voulait donner une bonne leçon à cet homme milliardaire de ses deux ne pensant qu'à sa prune.

Mais Captain America lui payerai cette sensation de mourir à cause d'une odeur fétide.

Il réussit tout de même à observer la scène qui se déroulait en bas, malgré les larmes qui voulaient se frayer un chemin sur ses joues. Tony se tirait les cheveux en grinçant des dents et en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air.

Si Clint avait été si méchant, il aurait sûrement fait tomber la fiole sur le sol pour qu'elle répande son parfum dans toute la salle et que Tony puisse s'asphyxier un bon coup. Mais il se souvenait qu'il était au dessus, et tous les relents remonteraient en un paquet compact vers les bouches d'aérations où il se tenait à présent, et s'il faisait ça, la mort viendrait le terrasser et son plan échouerait. _Et Clint Barton n'échoue jamais dans ses missions_.

« Agent Barton, vous êtes prêts à procéder à la deuxième partie du plan ? » l'appela une voix dans le talkie-walkie.

Le châtain attrapa tant bien que mal l'objet électronique de pointe et posa délicatement – ce n'était pas le mot, la fiole contenant les effluves de malheurs qui lui donnait déjà une nausée, il pouvait la sentir arriver – et encore une fois, le mot était propice à la situation.

« Moi je ne fais rien dans cette part, mais allez-y Captain, je n'ai pas eu ma dose de fou-rire mesquin.

\- Vous êtes étranges, Agent Barton.

\- Dit le mec à qui on a fait faire une expérience pour dédoubler la masse musculaire comme par magie et qui a passé soixante-dix ans dans un bloc de glace, congelé. Et qui, au miracle, n'est même pas mort !

\- Merci Clint, je pense que j'ai compris, affirma Steve en soupirant.

\- De rien, ce fut un plaisir. »

La suite se déroula sans atome crochu. Clint avait simplement le droit de regarder la scène qui se passait en dessous de lui, et ensuite, devait partir par le conduit comme-ci rien de tout ça ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'avait jamais fait partie de ce plan foireux digne de maternels.

Steve lança une sorte de bombe lacrymogène – avec la fumée mais sans le gaz toxique. Tony se retrouva donc dans le brouillard complet, à vociférer des noms de coupable et bien sûr qu'il avait deviné de qui ce coup tordu parvenait.

Et Œil de faucon se fit la réflexion que la prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui établirait les plans car ce Steve était dépassé, trop vieux jeu. Certes il avait été d'accord et avait rit, mais c'était tout de même puéril, il fallait l'avouer.

La fumée se dissipa au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. L'homme de fer avait beau connaître son laboratoire, il n'avait même pas été foutu de trouver la porte d'entrée. Alors il s'assit – _comme prévu par les deux fautifs_ , et son cri de douleur perça le silence qui avait reprit possession de la salle.

« MERDE MAIS QUI EST LE CON QUI A FOUTU DES PUNAISES SUR MA PUTAIN DE CHAISE ! QU'IL SE DÉNONCE OÙ J'IRAIS LUI BOTTER LE CUL. »

Un Tony Stark en colère était bien. Mais un Tony Stark en colère, qui a mal, et qui était donc, mille fois plus en colère, est quelque chose d'épique qu'il fallait vivre au moins une fois dans sa vie, se fit Clint en grande réflexion et en plein fou-rire silencieux.

Certains gardes furent alerter par les cris et accoururent en trombe, pensant qu'un ennemi invisible avait attaqué par surprise. Ils furent étonnés de ne trouver qu'un Tony, se massant les fesses en grimaçant de douleur. Puis il prononça une phrase avec une dureté sans pareille, qui effraya un tantinet l'homme caché dans les conduits d'aérations, car oui, il faisait peur quand il était fou de rage le Stark :

« Trouvez-moi Rogers et ramenez-le moi tout de suite. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de son cas, sans issue possible. »

C'est à ce moment que Clint décida de s'éclipser. Il avait fait son job, comme Steve le lui avait si gentiment demandé. Il l'avait effectué sans broncher et sans faillir. Il avait assisté à la scène et était resté jusqu'au bout, il l'avait donc accomplit sans l'ombre d'un doute.

 **.**

Tony Stark s'était coltiné un fessier percé de petits trous, aussi petits que des atomes qu'on ne pouvait pas voir à l'œil nu, mais qui faisaient un mal de chien. Il voulait bien se prendre des balles, mais les punaises c'était de trop.

Il s'était directement dirigé vers le docteur qui lui avait un bandage – très sexy, et ce n'est pas Tony qui ne confirmera pas, je vous l'assure. Et il lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques ou s'asseoir trop violemment.

La réponse avait été radicale : il ne s'était pas assis pendant quatre jours, le temps que les douleurs passent, malgré les médicaments. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil et grâce à son humeur de mec ayant trop bu – ou pas assez, ses camarades l'avaient bien senti passer.

Steve le regretterait comme jamais. Steve paierait. Steve échouerait. Steve serait anéanti.

Alors Stark décida de s'attaquer à quelque chose d'important aux yeux du soldat – plus que sa sergente trop âgée pour qu'ils puissent s'accoupler, plus que son meilleur ami disparu en montagne pendant une mission, plus que les Avengers eux-mêmes. Il allait s'attaquer à son costume ayant traversé les années. Son costume qui le faisait respirer tel un super-héro.

Il allait le déchiqueter jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne reste.

Tony mit son plan à exécution un après-midi où Captain America était allé faire une balade en ville avec son bouclier. Heureusement pour le génie, le soldat avait laissé la porte de sa salle ouverte. Et puis même, il aurait bien réussi à y entrer dedans, ce n'était pas une maudite serrure qui lui ferait peur.

Le costume se présentait face à lui, l'objet tant convoité lui tendait les bras, l'appelant et lui disant : je suis ici, viens me faire du mal pour que Steve soit fou de rage.

Tony pensait bien que le tissu devait être fait d'une matière résistante mais dès qu'il y mit le premier coup de cisaille – aux grands maux les grands remèdes, il se déchira et la manche était désormais séparée en deux, au bonheur de l'ingénieur qui sourit sadiquement.

La découpe fut approximative et vraiment laide. Il n'avait pas hérité des dons de sa mère pour la couture, mais plus le travail était mal fait, plus il en était heureux.

Mais alors que le génie allait s'attaquer à la plus importante étape – l'étoile logée en plein milieu du costume. Steve se pointa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, avec un tournevis dans les mains.

« Tony..? » l'appela-t-il en gardant son calme face à ce spectacle.

L'intéressé releva la tête et fit un sourire à en faire pâlir les demoiselles. Il voyait bien que Steve se contentait de fixer la scène avec impassibilité, et pourtant, il savait qu'il avait envie de lui sauter dessus. Heureusement, il n'avait pas vu toute la découpe et le plus intéressant restait à venir.

Puis il se mit à regarder le tournevis de la victime de son plan.

« Et paf, retour à l'envoyeur ! » s'exclama Captain en reprenant un temps soit peu des couleurs.

Tony se mit à courir vers son laboratoire. Il y trouva un Bruce fort embêté qui se grattait l'arrière du crâne. Quand il remarqua l'ingénieur, il leva les mains au ciel pour bien montrer qu'il était blanc dans l'histoire.

« Je n'ai rien fait, je te le promets ! Je suis rentré et c'était déjà ici, je...

\- Te fatigue pas mon pote, je connais déjà le nom du gars qui a fait ça.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est Steve ! Encore avec vos histoires d'adolescents rancuniers ? demanda prudemment Bruce qui s'approchait de la carcasse de l'amure.

\- Mmmph. » bougonna Tony.

L'armure démantelée gisait à terre, seul la tête n'avait pas été démontée, ainsi que les parties les plus importantes, comme les deux bras et les deux jambes. Ce n'était donc pas très important et l'idée que le garçon s'était vengé de la même manière que lui l'avait fait le fit sourire plus qu'autre chose.

Steve avait fait un travail en grosseur. Les petites pièces qui servaient de fil conducteur entre le mollet et la cuisse n'avaient pas été enlevées, le travail trop compliqué et impossible avec un tournevis comme celui que tenait le vieux.

« Il n'y a pas été de main morte à ce que je vois, mais bon, ça ne devrait pas te prendre trop de temps à reconstruire, souffla le docteur en attrapant une pièce.

\- C'est rien par rapport au sort que j'ai réservé à son pauvre costume de vengeur de l'Amérique, ricana Tony en se rappelant les dernières minutes qu'il venait de passer. J'en ai fait de la charpie. »

Pour affirmer ses propos, le cri furieux de Captain America retentit dans tout le bâtiment du SHIELD. Étrangement, le spectacle se répétait des deux côtés car des bruits de pas pressés accompagnèrent le cri, pensant qu'il était en danger.

« Je crois que je vais m'éclipser, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver là quand il te réduira en cendre.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu mises du potentiel sur ma personne, le regard de Bruce accompagna ses paroles. T'as raison, je devrais aussi déguerpir, sinon je vais me faire tuer. »

Il n'eu pas le temps de faire un mouvement que Steve le plaquait déjà contre le mur, l'emprise sur son cou en serrant plus que de raison. Tony en eut le souffle coupé et se mit à virer au rouge puis vers le blanc.

« Vous devriez peut être desserrer votre emprise Monsieur Rogers, tenta le docteur en retrait. Monsieur Stark n'a pas la même force que vous, il ne peut donc point se défendre.

\- J'ai des comptes à régler, trancha Steve en fusillant du regard la victime de sa poigne de fer.

\- Mais vous ne pourrez pas les résoudre si vous le tuez à petit feu. » fit remarquer l'Hulk.

Steve eut l'air de prendre en compte ces paroles car il desserra son emprise, non sans un craquage de mâchoire annonçant la suite pour le moins, tout à fait glorieuse.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Stark ? »

Tony prit une grande bouffée d'air, se sentant nauséeux et essaya d'effacer les points noirs qui dansaient dans son champ de vision réduit.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question, Captain. Vous n'êtes pas la totale victime de cette histoire j'aimerais vous faire remarquer.

\- Répondez, je ne me répéterais pas, siffla le blond.

\- Vous connaissez la vengeance Steve ? Et bien j'ai fait usage de mon cerveau supérieur pour préparer un plan qui vous attaquerez directement. Je ne me suis pas loupé à ce que je vois car vous avez failli me tuer par étranglement. »

Steve le déposa à terre et continua à le fixer, avec un mélange de dégoût et de colère. Le milliardaire se massa l'endroit meurtri sans une once de grimace, préférant montrer que toute cette mascarade ne l'atteignait pas. Alors il sourit à son 'alié', sachant pertinemment que ce geste énervait au plus au point le garçon en face de lui.

« Et vous, pourquoi avoir fait ça à mon armure ?

\- Les caméras de surveillance existent.

\- Mais je vous croyais partit faire une balade.

\- C'est nouveau, vous croyez tout ce que l'on vous raconte maintenant ? Je sentais, non, _je savais_ , que vous alliez me préparer un coup tordu après ce que j'avais fait dans votre labo.

\- Alors c'était bien vous ? »

Steve venait de se dénoncer de lui-même, par sa propre volonté et par sa naïveté, Tony ne pouvait que se sentir d'autant plus fière de l'avoir mené en bateau. Ce dernier tapota l'épaule du blond qui ne se sentait plus tout à fait à l'aise face à cette révélation. Il était tombé dans le piège d'un égocentrique plus intelligent et rusé que lui.

« Comment comptez-vous rembourser le costume ? fit Captain en changeant de sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, un coup de ciseau par-ci, un coup de couture par-là. J'ai fait exprès de ne pas le découper en petits morceaux, pour qu'on puisse le récupérer. Je ne suis pas si mesquin que vous le prétendez. »

Steve partit sans rajouter un mot, en saluant brièvement le docteur qui venait d'assister à la scène. Tony s'approcha de son armure et se mit directement au travail.

« C'est moi où il fait plus chaud tout d'un coup ? demanda Bruce en s'essuyant le front.

\- C'est moi où vous avez stressé plus que moi pour ma propre vie ?

\- Ce n'est pas rassurant de voir la manière dont Steve vous tenait. Il doit avoir une poigne colossale, je ne m'étonnerais pas demain matin de vous voir apparaître avec un bleu.

\- Steve a peut être été peu violent, mais il n'est pas méchant et aurait su s'arrêter si vraiment mon état devenait critique. Mais, en un sens, il a eu une raison de s'énerver de cette manière, je l'ai poussé à bout. Et un Mais de plus, il s'est attaqué à mon armure, je vais donc devoir me venger.

\- J'ai l'impression de revivre mes années collèges, chacun se bat pour son honneur et chacun se renvoi le coup, souffla Bruce.

\- Nous sommes toujours des adolescents, docteur Banner. Sinon nous ne serions pas restés sous la protection vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre du SHIELD. Ils ne nous font tellement pas confiance qu'on doit rester ici.

\- Nous avons décidé de rester pour réparer les dégâts, nous avions le choix de partir ou non.

\- C'est vrai. Mais les cinq ou six caméras dans mon laboratoire n'était pas forcément obligé, ça veut dire qu'ils ne nous font pas complètement confiance, comme des ados.

\- Vous gagnez ce point. »

 **.**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis les incidents des costumes de chacun. Fury avait exigé une explication et voulait leur coller à chacun une punition pour la peine, mais il se rendit compte que ça ne servait à rien. Spécialement pour Tony Stark, car ce dernier saurait se venger d'une quelconque manière si on le punissait.

Ce soir-là, une fête était organisée pour l'ensemble de l'organisation du SHIELD. Tout le monde était invité, même l'employé chargé de nettoyer le laboratoire de Banner et Stark.

« Et pourquoi on fait une fête déjà ? demanda une fois de plus Clint.

\- Pourquoi faut-il une raison ? fit Tony, qui se foutait pas mal de savoir si l'on fêtait un anniversaire ou autre, il savait juste qu'il pourrait boire, et encore boire. Et cette seule perspective l'enchantait au plus haut point.

\- Parce que le SHIELD n'a pas l'habitude de faire des cérémonies de réjouissances, ajouta Natasha qui enfilait une paire de talon. Je crois qu'ils font ça car on a enfin finit de déblayer New-York de toutes les catastrophes commises. C'est une bonne idée je trouve, on va enfin pouvoir souffler !

\- Se noyer dans l'alcool tu veux dire ?

\- Entre autre. »

Le petit groupe était enfin prêt. Steve portait un simple jean avec un pull bleu marine, épousant parfaitement les lignes de son corps tout aussi parfait. Tony était vêtu quand à lui d'une veste en cuir marron et d'une chemise blanche, il n'avait pas voulu s'apprêter de ses plus belles affaires, au cas où une nausée passait par-là. Natasha était resplendissante, moulée dans une robe noire simple, mais chic. Clint se fichait pas mal de son apparence. Et Bruce était dans le même cas que son ami l'archer.

« Sommes-nous prêts ? questionna Steve qui lassait ses chaussures.

\- C'est partit ! » s'écria Tony qui se réjouissait déjà de la soirée qu'il allait passer.

Ils trouvèrent tous une occupation. La soirée était sur le thème du karaoké – chose plutôt intéressante car tout le monde savait bien que des informaticiens et des espions sont de superbes chanteurs. Mais tout le monde se prêtait au jeu avec joie.

Tony en était à son désormais neuvième verre quand Steve l'accosta, une main enfoncée dans sa poche droite. Il s'installa à ses côtés mais l'ingénieur fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, et continua à siroter son breuvage avec impassibilité.

« Vous en êtes au combientième ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? Je sais me gérer tout seul Captain. Un autre s'il vous plaît ! exigea le milliardaire en levant le doigt.

\- Non, ne lui donnez pas. » fit Steve en remuant de la tête.

Une vague d'exaspération traversa Tony. De quel droit monsieur le Capitaine d'Amérique l'interdisait-il de noyer ces derniers jours dans le bonheur de l'alcool ? De quel droit se mettait-il entre lui et son envie d'avoir un autre verre ?

Il tapota quelques minutes ses doigts sur le bar en bois acajou et se mit à réfléchir. Ils n'allaient quand même pas se battre dans une fête comme celle-ci, pour une simple question d'alcool, pas vrai ?

Ils étaient peut être _encore_ des adolescents, mais ce problème révélait être un niveau de primaire.

Une annonce pour le prochain volontaire du karaoké le sortit de sa torpeur. Tony avait un esprit aiguisé pour tout ce qui était défis, et défier le Captain dans une chanson bien choisie serait peut être la meilleure solution.

Il se leva sous les regards interrogateurs de ce dernier, et s'approcha de la scène en chipant le micro à l'organisateur – qui était un espion de haut grade.

« Bonjour à tous, je ne vais pas vous dire qui je suis car vous le savez déjà ! » s'exclama Tony en souriant de toutes ses dents.

L'assemblée était tout d'un coup devenue silencieuse. Certaines femmes buvaient – totalement, les mots du milliardaire, mais il connaissait déjà ses situations pour les avoir vécues un nombre incalculable de fois. Des hommes s'interrogeaient du regard ou fronçaient les sourcils, face à l'incompréhension de voir une personne aussi narcissique et imbue de sa personne, pensant que tout le monde le connaissait déjà.

Mais il avait raison, le présenter aurait été une perte de temps inutile car tout le monde savait qui était le grand Tony Stark.

« Balance le son papa ! s'égosilla l'homme sur le scène. Ah mais oui, tu ne sais pas ce que je veux chanter. Envoie Gives You Hell de The All-American Rejects. Je vous assure que je ne chante pas une chanson d'amour pour mon ex, je sais qu'à la base c'est un truc dans le genre mais ressortez vraiment que la haine du texte ! C'est pour toi Captain, œil pour œil, dent pour dent, comme qui dirait. »

Et après mûre réflexion et un combat intérieur de plus dans sa panoplie, Tony se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il faisait sur cette scène, complètement embrumé d'alcool. Certes la chanson était un beau message qu'il voulait faire passer à son pire ennemi de sa bande d'allié, mais l'humiliation, cette fois-ci, était publique et c'était tout de suite moins sympa pour l'autre.

Mais il se dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, que c'était un coup de plus pour l'enfoncer et un coup de plus dans leur palmarès de coup rusé. Il mettrait ça sur le compte de l'alcool quand Steve le tuerait pour de bon. S'il ne le faisait déjà pas avec son regard noir.

 **I wake up every evening**

 **With a big smile on my face**

 **And it never feels out of place**

 **And you're still probably working**

 **At a nine to five pace**

 **I wonder how bad that tastes**

 **When you see my face**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you walk my way**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Now where's your picket fence love**

 **And where's that shiny car**

 **And did it ever get you far**

 **You never seemed so tense love**

 **I've never seen you fall so hard**

 **Do you know where you are**

 **And truth be told I miss you**

 **And truth be told I'm lying**

Certes, Tony était assurément le plus grand cerveau de sa décennie, mais la voix ne suivait pas encore tout à fait, il lui aurait fallu plus d'entraînement et surtout des cours de chant. Mais à vrai dire, il n'en avait rien à faire de bousiller les oreilles des spectateurs, car il s'amusait et se délectait de voir les grimaces de Steve quand il comprenait les paroles de la chanson.

 **When you see my face**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you walk my way**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**

 **Where'd it all go wrong ?**

 **But the list goes on and on**

 **And truth be told I miss you**

 **And truth be told I'm lying**

 **When you see my face**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you walk my way**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

Tony se déhanchait sur le tempo de la musique entraînante. Jamais il n'avait fait part de ses talents de danseur à une assistance mais les regards de travers ne l'atteignaient plus depuis un bon bout de temps.

Il fit un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas éclater de rire quand il croisa les yeux moqueurs de Natasha et Clint qui levaient leur verre en son honneur. Bruce semblait se faire un peu plus petit et avoir moins prit d'alcools que ses collèges. Il baissait le regard sur ses chaussures et semblait dire au monde qui l'entourait « non, l'homme sur scène n'est pas du tout mon collègue de travail, non je ne suis pas ami avec lui ».

 **Now you'll never see**

 **What you've done to me**

 **You can take back your memories**

 **They're no good to me**

 **And here's all your lies**

 **You can't look me in the eyes**

 **With the sad, sad look**

 **That you wear so well**

 **When you see my face**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you walk my way**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you see my face**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you walk my way**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

La chanson se terminait bientôt, alors il profita au maximum des dernières notes de musique qui résonnaient dans la salle aménagée du SHIELD.

Tous les regards n'étaient désormais plus tournés vers sa personne car le clown de service avait finit son petit numéro. Tony tourna une dernière fois sa tête vers Steve qui soufflait avec force et secouait la tête de droite à gauche, pour désapprouver l'action de l'inconscient.

 **When you hear this song**

 **I hope that it twill treat you well**

 **You can sing along**

 **I hope that it puts you through hell**

Après avoir prononcé ces dernières paroles, Tony s'avoua que c'était peut être un peu plus violent qu'il pensait, que le texte était remplit d'une haine indescriptible envers une personne apparemment haïe par le chanteur de la musique. Et Tony ne détestait pas autant Steve qu'il ne le lui laissait paraître.

Dans le fond, il l'aimait beaucoup le Captain, lui seul comprenait parfois ses délires, et très peu de personne le comprenait !

Mais il ravala ses dernières pensées dans son fond intérieur, et mit une nouvelle fois tout ce méchant bazar sur le compte de l'alcool qui avait trop obscurci son cerveau pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement à ses actes. Puis, il s'était bien badiné de pouvoir détruire les tympans de ses camarades.

« Je laisse à présent la place à quelqu'un d'autre. Celui qui fera mieux sera élu le roi de la soirée, je vous l'annonce dès à présent. »

Le milliardaire fit une sortie théâtrale digne de films hollywoodiens : il bomba le torse, haussa la tête et laissa tomber le micro au sol. Ce dernier émit un son désagréable pour l'oreille mais Tony descendit les marches de la scène en gardant cet air digne imprégné sur le visage.

Il allait rejoindre Steve pour lui demander ses impressions quand le duo d'espions surentrainés au combat, Natasha et Clint, apparurent devant lui, souriant comme des enfants.

« Ce que tu lui as mit dans la face, j'aurais pas aimé ! » s'égosilla Clint par-dessus la musique qui avait repris.

Ce dernier semblait bien éméché sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il peinait à se tenir debout, il s'appuyait donc sur l'épaule de Natasha, qui elle, tirait sur son t-shirt noir en riant.

« C'était cool, fit la russe en tournant son regard quelques instants sur la scène, ayant reconnu la personne qui chantait. C'EST DIANA QUI CHANTE ! OUAIS DIANA !

\- Je ne pense pas que Steve va décrire ce que je viens de faire de « cool ».

\- Pense pas à lui, moi j'ai trouvé ça marrant que tu continues de le défier par le biais d'un duel de regards et de chansons, c'est bien trouvé ! Et puis, il est trop frigide lui aussi, il n'a même pas bu de la soirée alors tu m'étonnes qu'il ne trouve pas ton idée cool ! »

Bruce s'approcha de ses compagnons avec précaution et glissa deux mots à l'oreille de Tony qui le rendit mal à l'aise, plus encore qu'il ne l'était auparavant :

« Steve vient de partir, il est furieux, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état-là. Hulk aurait même peur de lui s'il venait à le rencontrer face à face. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais aller lui parler. »

Toute cette histoire n'était pas finie et elle allait créer une polémique, encore pire qu'un ras de maré de fangirl en colère sur Twitter. Ça s'annonçait mal pour Tony Stark, très très mal. Si même Hulk avait peur d'un Captain America en colère, alors comment ferait-il pour s'en sortir vivant ? Mystère et boule de gomme.

 **. . .**

 **Cet OS m'a prit seize pages words, le plus long OS de mon compte et sûrement le plus long OS que j'écrirais dans ma vie. :p**

 **Faîtes-moi part de vos avis, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter sur ces derniers mots car je ne voulais pas m'éterniser, et je voulais vous laisser imaginer la suite par vous-mêmes (ou si vous voulez un petit bonus sur la discussion, en tant que Stony amoureux ((parce que j'adore le couple Stony, bien autant que leur amitié)) faîtes-moi part de vos demandes !)**

 **Je suis d'accord, la chanson ne colle pas trop, mais j'avais tellement envie de l'introduire avec un Tony éméché haha !**


End file.
